


Spineless

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Med Student John, Medical Jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander doesn't get nearly enough attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spineless

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to play around with the idea of med student john "studying" with Alexander.

“First cervical.” 

John's breath is warm on Alexander’s skin, his lips brushing the flesh over the ridges of bone at the base of Alexander’s skull.

His lips slowly travel downwards, tongue moving in slow, languid stripes.

“Second cervical.” 

Alexander shifts slightly under John, not used to so much of that kind of attention. It's nice. He savours it. He enjoys the feeling of John's mouth on him as much as John enjoys the taste of Alexander on his tongue.

John's mouth travels downwards, trailing a column of kisses until he reaches the certain hard bump of bone he was looking for.

“First thoracic.” He whispers, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the closeness and warmth of the moment.

John's voice is soft as he counts, his fingers tracing Alexander’s spine and tapping each individual vertebrae. Alex admires how precise he is.

“First lumbar.” 

Alexander sucks in a loud breath as John sets about marking his skin, a pink blossom blooming to life under his careful lips. Alexander breathes louder still as John tugs at his jeans, pulling them down. John's tongue continues its course, making Alexander hum and stretch out his shoulders. There are four lilac marks scattered on them from John's earlier escapades.

The kiss to the skin that was previously nestled under the waistband of Alexander’s underwear stops him from thinking about the marks from earlier. It's nothing like the other gentle ones, it's a clash of teeth and exploring tongue.

“Coccyx.” John announced, before pushing himself up and sitting back on his heels.

“There's another coccyx I'd prefer you to kiss.” Alexander mumbles into the pillow.

A snort of laughter is his answer.


End file.
